cursedgamenewfandomcom-20200214-history
Careers
'Eroticism' The Eroticism job line starts you as a waitress in a strip club. Upon promotion you become a stripper, and through two branching paths you can advance into the Nude Model or Sexual careers. 'Sexual Job Branch' A work career not initially available at the start of the game, but one that you may switch to later. While working as an Exotic Dancer or Private Dancer you'll encounter random events that will give you the option of having sex with the patrons. If you pursue this course of action, points will be added towards the Hooker Trait. If you have the requirements to become a Hooker you'll be offered the chance to change jobs when you head home from work. 'Hooker' Pay: Approximately $600 a week (varies based on job performance) Work Days: Thursday to Sunday Work Hours: Late Afternoon to Night/Late Night How To Get: *Working as an Exotic Dancer or a Private Dancer *10 or more points in the Hooker Trait *Body Shape: Extra Curvy and below *25 or more points in Natural Charisma *60 or less points in Inhibitions You are required to wear suitable clothing to your job or you will be unable to go to work, shoes are not counted. The following clothes are suitable for working as a Hooker: *Club Clothes *Fishnet Mini Dress *Latex Keyhole Dress *Secretary Outfit *Special Outfit (Feminine Version) Career Advancement Options: Call Girl 'Call Girl' Pay: $600+ (Varies greatly depending on number and type of calls accepted) Work Days: Varies (See below) Work Hours:Late Afternoon to Night/Late Night How To Get: *Working as a Hooker *70 or more points of Job Performance *Body Shape: Thin but Curvy and below *35 or more points in Natural Charisma *50 or more points in Deception *65 or more points in Sex Skill *60 or less points in Inhibitions Each day you have a chance to get a call which differs depending on how many calls you've completed over the previous days: *Did not work the day before: 100% chance of a call *Worked the day before: 67% chance of a call *Worked the last two days: 33% chance of a call *Worked the last three days: 0% chance of a call *Need to have variety of outfits. ex: elegant outfits. Modeling This career is not initially available at the start of the game. You may switch to it by reaching the highest promotion in the Eroticism career, meeting some additional requirements, and then being offered the job in a Random Event at work. You enter this career as a Nude Model. No further promotions in this branch have been implemented. Business The Business career involves office work for a company named Tasker And Figgins. You are hired as a Novice Secretary, and promotions grant you increased responsibility and additional duties in the office. Choosing this career will indicate to Maria that you are accepting your fate. Busker This is not a career in itself, but rather a "side job" that you can perform for extra money. In order to start, you must first buy a guitar at the mall, and then use the telephone to call City Hall and get a busker license. This will add an extra Work Option to your front door, allowing you to go and play guitar for money. The amount of money earned depends on the time of day and your skill level. The license is not available until Friday April the 13th and it costs 75 dollars to purchase it. As of update 0.4.1c, you may play once per day (previously you could play once every time slot). At maximum music skill you can earn up to $48 every day(as of 0.5.1.10e, it was $144)''. ''The best times of day to play are Midday, Evening, and Night. All other times of day earn you about 40% the amount you would make during prime hours. Journalism This job puts you to work at a local news organization. You are hired as a blogger. Promotions for this career are not yet implemented.